


The Last Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depression, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Last Time

Severus knew it was going to happen someday and yet he was surprised when the moment actually arrived. The moment that Harry didn't need him anymore.

Just after the war, they'd made a sort of peace, worked together to put the wizarding world back together. Two war heroes taking on the world.

Their personal relationship evolved quickly. First dinners, then a drink after, then breakfast the next morning.

Severus was still an utter bastard, especially to Harry's friends. What did he expect? That Severus would _change_ his ways? Laughable.

Then Harry started spending a bit more time with his own friends. He claimed he was giving Severus space but Severus knew it was the beginning of the end. Once Harry found work, they rarely were together for more than a few hours a day. Of course, they still slept together. However, after a while even that began to feel mechanical and forced. 

Severus didn't think there was someone else, not another man exactly. Harry just didn't want Severus anymore. 

He'd always wondered why he'd even survived, the pain and suffering of his life not easily forgotten. Then Harry came along and he was happy—or as happy as he could ever be—for a little while.

Walking down to his lab, Severus felt nothing. One drink and it would all be over, painlessly. 

He reached into the secret compartment of his potions cupboard and cried out, his hand searching frantically for the phial he knew he'd hidden there. He shoved the bottles and phials out of the way, sending them crashing to the floor, desperate to find the Instant Death potion he'd brewed. 

He knew other ways to do it, but this would have been the easiest. 

"Severus?" Shocked to hear Harry's voice, he whipped around and saw Harry leaning against the doorframe, his scarlet Auror robes screaming power and authority.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, voice rough.

"I could ask you the same question," Harry replied, gesturing toward the mess.

Severus turned away, feeling like a child caught. "I was looking for a particular ingredient."

Harry's boots sounded on the stone floor as he moved closer. "It's not like you to destroy your stores."

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Severus replied, angry that his voice was wavering. He felt Harry's arms wrap around him, the scent of his cologne, the warmth of his chest pressed against Severus's back.

"Shh, I've got you," Harry murmured, resting his head against Severus's shoulder. 

Severus let himself be held. It always seemed to make Harry feel better.


End file.
